Conventionally, a portable terminal device having a navigation function displaying a route from a current position to a destination position on a map is well known. With this kind of portable terminal devices, while a map with a route from a current position to a landmark is shown, a direction a user is facing is also shown on the map. (For example, Patent Document 1)